Let Justice Be Done
by darke wulf
Summary: Side/back-stories from my "Though the World Perish" universe.
1. Preface

"Fiat justitia et pereat mundus."

"_Let justice be done, though the world perish."_

~ Motto, King Ferdinand I (1503-1564)

King of Bohemia and Hungary

Holy Roman Emperor, 1558-1564

------------

So as most of you have probably realized, the above quote is where I got the title for my story, "Though the World Perish." I was going to introduce it at the beginning of the final chapter of that story, but then I started to get bombarded with ideas for side/back-stories dealing with Naruto's life growing up with Orochimaru and decided to create this anthology for them. It seemed only fitting to take the title for this series from the first part of the quote.

The first story some of you may recognize, as it was originally published under my Naruto "Words of the Day" group. That will be the only "repeat," however.

------------

For those of you unfamiliar with "Thought the World Perish," it takes place in an Alternate Universe where Naruto was saved from the abusive villagers of Konoha by Orochimaru.

Fair warning, I love deep, complex villains and it is this sort of character that I am striving to make my Orochimaru.

He loathes Konoha, though not without reason. He wants nothing more than its destruction. He is ruthless and is willing to do and sacrifice almost anything to reach his goals.

But he is also capably of compassion and love, particularly after a certain blonde with a heart larger than the world itself enters his life.

------------

Obviously with the change in his childhood, Naruto will also be out of character from canon. If these sorts of things bother you, you will probably be better off looking elsewhere for entertainment.

For those of you who are intrigued, I would very much appreciate getting feedback on what you think. Do you find something too cliché or unbelievable? Do you think I'm taking certain characters too far out of character? Is there a particular event from Naruto's childhood (or later) that you would like me to write?

Constructive criticism is always welcomed (and in fact very much desired).

------------

And now, on with the show!


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize them, I don't own them. No money or other profits are being made from this attempt at entertainment. _

******

The creatures of the night created a quiet symphony for his enjoyment as Kabuto made his way through the forest on his way to Otogakure. As he continued through the underbrush he felt the approaching chakra signature of one of the guards and couldn't help but sneer at the poor chakra control. It was unfortunate that Orochimaru-sama had had to resort to such low-life scum when populating his Village. Still, Kabuto had faith that eventually Otogakure would become every bit as powerful and feared a Village as Orochimaru planned.

"Halt!" came the order from a nearby tree, "Identify yourself and state your business."

Kabuto looked up at the Sound jounin, a shallowly polite smile on his face. "Janus, here to report to Orochimaru-sama."

"Ah, we've been expecting you." The jounin jumped down from his perch, landing three feet in front of Kabuto. "Come, I'll escort you to Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto just nodded, that same vapid smile on his face as he motioned for the other to lead the way.

Together they traveled through the forest and entered the base, heading for the fortress-like building that served as Orochimaru's headquarters. They made their way down into the catacombs below the building and into the serpent's throne room.

Both bowed to the figure lounging in the throne situated on the raised dais at the front of the room.

"Kabuto," the low, strangely melodious voice greeted. "Tamotsu, leave us."

"Yes, Master," the Jounin beside Kabuto deepened his bow before straightening and leaving the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Orochimaru then gestured for Kabuto to approach. When he was within a few feet of the throne, the Sannin commanded, "Report."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto then launched into his report on the goings on of Konoha, answering those questions posed him as succinctly yet completely as possible.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted when the door slammed open. "Daddy!" a child's voice cried, and tiny footsteps raced to Orochimaru's throne.

The Sannin sighed and sent a resignedly irritated look towards Kabuto. It was clear that whatever was going on, the other man had not wanted Kabuto to know about whoever was disturbing them.

Orochimaru started to rise, only to be driven back into his seat when a small body propelled itself into his midsection.

Kabuto watched in shock as the man he had only known as cruel and sadistic gently wrapped his arms around the blonde bundled shuddering in his lap. Orochimaru ignored the other man, and lowered his head until his lips were next to the child's ears. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Rather than responding, the child…apparently Naruto…dug himself deeper into the Sannin's chest as his body continued to shiver violently. Orochimaru's right hand started to rub soothing circles in the child's back.

"Oro…" Kabuto began, only to be silenced by the terrifyingly angry glare that Orochimaru sent his way. Kabuto closed his mouth, and stood silently in front of the throne, watching in awe as the 'evil' Sannin patiently soothed the frightened child.

After several minutes the little one took a large shuddering breath and his trembling body started to calm. Orochimaru tightened his arms around the boy briefly, then canted his head down to meet Naruto's eyes with his own.

"Nightmare?" he asked, not surprised when a brief, jerky nod was his reply. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head adamantly, once again burrowing into Orochimaru's arms.

"Was it about Konoha again?" Orochimaru asked. The lack of response to his question told him all he needed to know. "Naruto," he sighed, bouncing the boy slightly in his arms to get his attention, "Naruto, look at me."

"Now, Naruto," he commanded when the child was hesitant to obey. Slowly the tear-streaked face rose, anguished blue eyes meeting yellow-green. Those blue eyes blinked, releasing more tears down cubby, scarred cheeks.

"What have I told you about Konoha, Naruto?" the Sanin asked, his left hand coming up to wipe away the child's tears.

The boy sniffled, "Th…that I shouldn't be 'fraid of them. 'Cause you're stronger they them, 'n you'll protect me."

Kabuto's eye went wide as he listened to the boy repeat what Orochimaru had apparently told him, shocked once again at the gentle handling of the child.

Another sniffle. "'N when 'm bigger, we'll make 'em sorry, 'cause then we'll both be stronger then all of 'em. 'N they'll pay fer hurting us."

Well, relatively gentle at least…

"That's right, Naruto," Orochimaru praised, ruffling the boy's shoulder-length blonde hair. "While you're here, no one from Konoha will hurt you. And when you're older, we'll go back together, and show them just how wrong they were to mistreat you as they did. There is nothing for you to fear from them any longer."

A watery grin and heartfelt hug were his response. "T'anks, Roromaru-sama."

"Of course," Orochimaru replied. "Now, do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I feel better. I c'n sleep again."

"Excellent. Kimimaro," he continued, looking past Kabuto to the pale young teen that had entered the room and now stood beside the door, "take Naruto back to his room."

The boy bowed deeply, long silver hair sweeping from behind his shoulders towards the ground. "Yes, Master," he spoke, moving towards the throne.

He waited patiently as Orochimaru spoke to the blonde, "Come on, Naruto. Go with Kimimaru. He'll take you back to bed."

"'kay," the child agreed, giving Orochimaru one last hug before leaping into Kimimaru's arms. "Night, Roromaru-sama!" Naruto waved back to his father figure as he was taken from the room.

"Good night, Naruto," the Sannin replied, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

After the door closed behind the two youths, Orochimaru turned to glare at Kabuto. It was clear that any questions about the boy would not be tolerated. "Continued," was the curt order

Kabuto merely bowed, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama," and continued his report, though inside his mind he wondered just how Orochimaru had gotten his hands on the Kyuubi-child.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize them, I don't own them. No money or other profits are being made from this attempt at entertainment. _

******

Naruto couldn't stop retching.

He was kneeling over the toilet - tears streaming from his face and his long, usually lustrous hair tangled in dirty knots that hung limply at either side of his head - as his stomach tried to turn itself inside out. He had long since emptied it, but the violent dry heaves continued to rack his slight body.

He wished with everything he had that he could just make everything **stop**. But every time he closed his eyes, all he could see were those blank green eyes staring up at him accusingly. No matter how much he washed – no matter how hot the water or how hard he scrubbed – he could still feel the blood spattered all over his face and hands.

He tried his best to keep quiet in spite of the misery he felt. He had already shown his shameful weakness once that day. He didn't want anyone else to witness it.

Kimi-nii and Kin-chan hadn't understood why he was so upset…

"What the fuck's your problem, brat? You think that bitch would be torn up if she had managed to kill you? You did what you had to do. Get the fuck over it."

And he didn't regret his actions. He didn't! The hunter nin had been about to hurt Kimi-nii, who had already been fighting two other hunters. When Naruto had seen the nin bring the blowgun up to her lips he hadn't thought, he had simply reacted as he had been taught. As stealthily and quickly as he could he teleported behind her and, as she was turning around to face the threat she had suddenly sensed, he had taken his kunai and sliced through her throat.

Through the holes in her mask he had seen her green eyes widen in disbelief even as she brought her left hand up to her throat, her right dropping the blowgun to the ground. In spite of her efforts the blood from her severed jugular spurted out, escaping from between useless fingers to paint Naruto with his guilt.

Naruto's bloody kunai had hit the ground at the same time as the hunter's body.

He'd moved as far as he could from the body before his stomach betrayed him, bringing up the breakfast he had eaten that morning.

It had taken him almost twenty minutes to get himself under control. Then they had continued on their way back to Sound, where Kimimaru and Kin had informed Orochimaru of the attack and Naruto's kill. Naruto was grateful that they had left out his reaction to the kill from their accounts.

He had almost been able to forget how sick he had felt… he continued to feel… when he had seen how proud his Father was of him. Orochimaru was careful enough with his praise that Naruto always found himself treasuring it when he received it.

Besides, he was a shinobi. The whole point of all his training was to be able to kill, to better serve his Father. Naruto could only hope that his breakdown was a singular event and that he would eventually become apathetic to killing.

His continued inability to gain control over his body did not bode well for such hopes, however.

Naruto stiffened as he felt a familiar chakra approach. When he heard the door to his room open he lowered his head in defeat. His forehead rested against the cool porcelain of the toilet as tears continued to fall down his face.

Not him. Please, anyone but him. If there was one person on the earth whom Naruto did not want to see him in this miserable condition, it was his Father.

And so naturally it would be his Father who entered the bathroom at that moment. Refusing to look up, Naruto felt Orochimaru pause at the threshold, taking in Naruto's shameful position no doubt. He had only every wanted to make this man proud. To fail in that so miserably… Naruto felt as if his heart was being crushed in an unforgiving fist and yanked out of his own chest.

Naruto closed his eyes as his hands curled into tight fists and waited for the words of disappointment that were sure to come. His stomach again tried to rebel and, though he put his entire will into stilling it, Naruto couldn't stop his body from spasming. He choked back a sob and pushed his head harder against the toilet.

Then a gentle hand settled in his hair, stroking softly and freezing Naruto in shock. "Naruto," his Father sighed, pulling sullied blonde hair back from Naruto's face, "have you been like this since you made your kill?"

Naruto merely raised one shoulder slightly in a shrug. He simply didn't have the energy for anything else, and he feared unsettling those tender hands.

"Naruto, why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you, Father," Naruto mumbled. "You were so proud of me for accomplishing my first kill. I… I didn't want you to know how poorly I reacted to it."

Carefully Naruto was lifted from the floor and placed in his Father's lap, who seemed to take no notice of the mess or smell. A large hand reassuringly grasped Naruto's right shoulder while another gently lifted Naruto's head until blue eyes met serious yellow. "Naruto, there's no shame in your response. We all are forced to face the first time we take a life in our own way."

Orochimaru paused and a wry grin came to his face. "Yours is likely more healthy than most."

The hand under his chin fell to his left shoulder, and both of his Father's hands tightened their grip briefly.

"I can't tell you that killing will eventually stop bothering you," Orochimaru continued. "I don't believe such will be the case. Your heart is too gentle for the type of life that we lead, for the requests I will eventually make of you…"

Naruto's chest felt even tighter at his Father's announcement. Orochimaru couldn't think that Naruto would let his heart of all things cause him to fail. He would cut it out of his own chest before that happened.

"No, Father!" he protested, falling forward to wrap his arms around his Father while his tear streaked face looked up at Orochimaru with desperate blue eyes. "I'll be a great shinobi. I'll make you proud…"

"That I do not doubt, Naruto," his Father replied, his own arms coming around Naruto briefly before he returned his hands to Naruto's shoulders. The awkwardness of the action did not bother Naruto – the embrace, however brief, was enough to send his spirit soaring.

"Your heart is gentle, but I have the utmost faith that your will and your sheer stubborn determination will see you through. These attributes will allow you to live up to my expectations in spite of the future pain your heart will suffer."

And a smile, bright enough to bring sunlight even to the darkest caves of Sound, finally broke through the storm. "I will, Father. I won't ever let you down. Believe it."

Hands on his shoulders tightened once again, and Naruto's smile impossibly grew even wider. "I know, my son. I know."


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize them, I don't own them. No money or other profits are being made from this attempt at entertainment. _

Orochimaru stared down at Konohagakure from his position atop the Hokage Monument. Idly he lounged amongst the spires of rock that formed the hair of the Fourth, watching with minimal interest as the ants below went about their daily lives.

He had just completed a reconnaissance visit, but had been moved to pause at the Monument on his way out of the village. It was approaching sunset. He decided to wait until the cover of darkness to make his way back to Sound. Not that he was particularly concerned about discovery – in the years since the war with Stone Konoha's self-confidence had increased to an absurd level, leaving the Village as a whole overconfident and sloppy when it came to things such as security.

Having heard for years what a paragon they were – the mighty Village Hidden in the Leaves, where nin were treated as humans and yet who still managed to defeat all challengers, be they nin or demon – Orochimaru found Konohans as a whole to be far too assured of the own might and righteousness.

This was the village that found it acceptable to torture and punish a child for crimes that were not his own.

Not really thinking upon his actions, Orochimaru began to speak to the man upon whose image he sat.

"You were even more of an idiot than I had thought, you know. Leaving your son to the tender mercies of Konoha like that.

"I would ask what you were thinking, but I well remember your tendency to _not_ think before acting, so I expect this situation wasn't any different than usual for you," the Snake Sannin scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"He really is something, the child you abandoned. His heart is too soft, in spite of everything this village put him through, but his strength of will is beyond anything I've seen before.

"I assume he received that trait from Kushina."

After taking Naruto in, Orochimaru had spent his next several trips to Konoha researching as much as he could of the child's background. While confirming the Fourth as his father had been rather difficult – requiring breaking into the Hokage's office to access the documents – acquiring information on his mother had been much easier.

"And of course, thanks to the Kyuubi, his chakra reserves are unmatched.

"I suppose I really should thank you. If you hadn't been such a fool I would never have had the opportunity to take in Naruto. And the desire to see his torment and pain avenged has only increased my own determination to see Konoha destroyed. It gave me a… focus… that I think I lacked before.

"It's rather ironic, if you think about it, that in your final act – sacrificing yourself to save this village – you actually gave a jump start to the chain of events that will eventually lead to its ultimate defeat.

"Because I assure you, I will see this village reduced to ash," Orochimaru growled, smashing a fist against one of the smaller nearby spikes and watching with pleasure as it crumbled.

"Its great wall will collapse, its monuments will tumble down, and its buildings will fall into ruin. The nin will be vanquished, and the civilians sold into slavery. By the time I am done, there will be nothing here left to indicate that there ever was a Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"And it is all thanks to you…"

Orochimaru paused in his 'conversation.' For several minutes he silently watched Konoha, imagining what it would look like after his plans came to fruition. A satisfied smirk curved his lips as he settled back against the rocks and moved his gaze out to the setting sun.

"He is a superb child, you know. Loyal and caring – he only wants to make me proud…

Unknown to the Sannin, his smirk gentled into a fond smile as his mind turned to the blonde ball of sunshine awaiting him back in the Village of Sound. "Surprisingly enough, he has. For all that he is a practical doppelganger of you, I no longer see you when I look at him. He is mine, in every way that matters.

"I am the one who dries his tears after a nightmare. I am the one who sees to his training. I am the one to whom he comes for support and… love."

Orochimaru shook his head at himself, not quite believing that the little brat he had taken in on a whim had managed to tunnel his way so far into his heart. He was getting as soft as Jiraiya.

"You were a fool to betray him as you did, choosing your worthless Village over him. I assure you, I will not make the same mistake."

The sun finally dropped below the horizon and Orochimaru straightened, preparing himself to leave. Before leaping from the stone edifice to continue his journey to what was fast becoming home rather than just his base of operations he left one parting comment.

"When the time comes, when the smoke and screams from the destruction of Konoha reach you in whatever hell you are languishing, when you see Naruto standing proudly by my side – as MY son – I hope you are able to look upon the chaos and realize that you only have yourself to blame."


End file.
